


Po raz drugi

by Maromira



Category: Castle
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spoilers, chyba kanon, myśli, spoiler finał 6 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate patrzy na płonący samochód, który pogrzebał miłość jej życia. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po raz drugi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracją dla tego one-shota był trailer do siódmego sezonu "Castle". Choć wiem, że twórcy poszli zupełnie w innym kierunku, to gdy patrzyłam wtedy na Kate, te myśli przyszły mi do głowy.

I znów straciłaś wszystko. Patrząc na płonący samochód, mimowolnie przypominasz sobie tamten dzień. Pukanie do drzwi, wiadomość wyrażona bez emocji, jak gdyby chodziło o zaległy rachunek, zimna kolacja pozostawiona samej sobie, nigdy nie spróbowana. Twarz ojca, gdy oznajmiał ci, że już nigdy nie ujrzysz mamy. 

Od tamtego dnia nigdy nie pozwoliłaś sobie pokochać kogoś naprawdę. W momencie, gdy zauważałaś, że ktoś przywiązywał się do ciebie zbyt mocno, zrywałaś tę nić jednym szarpnięciem. Nie dlatego, że chciałaś go zranić, po prostu bałaś się, że i ty się zwiążesz mocniej, pozwolisz sobie przywiązać się tak mocno, by nic już was by nie rozdzieliło, a potem w niespodziewanym momencie z kokonu bezpieczeństwa wyrwie cię kolejna tragedia. Dlatego szarpałaś. Dlatego zrywałaś. Unikałaś telefonów, rozmów, nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego. 

I znów doznałaś zawodu. Krzycząc, nie możesz odeprzeć wrażenia, że cię oszukał. Złamał obietnicę daną ci tak niedawno. Obietnicę, która sprawiła, że zaufałaś, że wyszłaś ze swojej skorupy i pokochałaś. Tak, po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwoliłaś sobie pokochać kogoś tak mocno, choć wiedziałaś, że możesz się sparzyć. 

Zaufałaś. Tak, wbrew sobie zaufałaś mu, pozwoliłaś zburzyć ten mur, który wokół ciebie wyrósł. Przyjęłaś podaną przez niego dłoń, choć kilka lat wcześniej odepchnęłabyś ją bez wahania. Pokochałaś, choć rana w sercu nadal bolała. I wbrew wszystkim swoim obietnicom, nie zdusiłaś w sobie tego uczucia i tak jak kwiat pod wpływem pielęgnacji rozkwita, tak ty z wolna otwierałaś się. 

Z oczu spływają łzy. Krzyk rozdziera powietrze. Zabrano ci szczęście po raz kolejny. W pełnych rozpaczy słowach wyrażasz całą gorycz, cały ból. 

Odciągają cię od wraku. Wyrywasz się, próbujesz dobiec do samochodu. Tam jest Rick. Brzmi to nierealnie, bo przecież on znajduje się gdzieś indziej, prawda? Musi być w drodze na ślub, podśpiewując pod nosem w rytm muzyki. Castle jest zbyt żywy, zbyt radosny, by umrzeć, by być w tym wozie. Na pewno jeśli do niego zadzwoni, usłyszy jego pogodny głos. A jednak samochód próbuje zaprzeczyć twojej wersji, twoim nadziejom. Dlatego musisz podbiec do wozu, musisz zajrzeć do środku i krzyknąć, że jego tam nie ma, że to pomyłka. 

\- Kate... - słyszysz koło siebie uspokajający głos, który jednak łamie się w pół słowa. Ryan zdaje sobie sprawę z bezsensowności formułek wygłaszanych codziennie rodzinom ofiar. Nie uleczą one twojego serca, nie sprawią, że przestaniesz płakać - To nic nie da. Już mu nie pomożemy. 

Widząc jak strażacy gaszą pożar, czekasz z zapartym tchem, modląc się, by dowiedzieć się, że tam nie ma Castle'a. Gdy na twoim ramieniu zaciskają się palce przyjaciela, zamykasz oczy, by na to nie patrzeć. Nie takiego chcesz zapamiętać Ricka. 

Tamtego dnia postanowiłaś, że nie pozwolisz na to po raz drugi. Że twojej rodziny nie zabiją, że nie będziesz musiała otwierać drzwi, oczekując z uśmiechem męża, by zamiast niego zobaczyć funkcjonariuszy policji.


End file.
